


The Face

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. A frown appeared on Midshipman James Hook's face after he viewed tears in Cecilia's eyes. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episode Hook's Christmas.





	The Face

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

A frown appeared on Midshipman James Hook's face after he viewed tears in Cecilia's eyes. ''You cried after my sibling captured you recently. You cried the minute you discovered I was a pirate and not a mere merchant. You refused to marry me and revealed other tears,'' he said. Midshipman James Hook continued to stand near his bed. ''What is it this time?'' 

Midshipman James Hook saw dirt on Cecilia's face. *That explains everything.* 

Captain Jasper Hook appeared with a dagger. ''Gold from a fair.'' 

Midshipman James Hook watched in horror as Jasper attacked Cecilia. A skeletal face replaced dirt. 

 

THE END


End file.
